


Passing Notes

by Confiteor (Tricksterfaerie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Implied Underage, M/M, Poems, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterfaerie/pseuds/Confiteor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not enough words rhyme with Sammy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

> _A Poem By Dean Winchester_
> 
> _Have you met my brother Sammy?_
> 
> _He has an adorable fanny_
> 
> _but he gets off in a sock_
> 
> _when he thinks of my cock_
> 
> ~~_and that’s why his hands are so clammy_ ~~
> 
> _(Not enough words rhyme with Sammy.)_

 

_Was that supposed to be funny?_

_I have decided to respond with Haiku:_

_My brother Dean snores_

_It keeps me awake at night_

_Today I am tired_

> _I so do not snore._
> 
> _Wanna make out during lunch?_
> 
> _Hey, what’s a haiku?_

_You’re unbelievable._

> _Very true. I miss your mouth._

_I’ll meet you by the cafeteria._


End file.
